Retrospectiva
by yuichiro
Summary: Sonic y Amy se quieren, pero ninguno se atreve a contarlo, que pasaría si un tercero entra en la ecuación, podran los 2 terminar juntos o ambos con el corazón roto, pasa y averiguarlo Un one-shot sonamy OC incluido


**Espero sean Suaves conmigo, soy nuevo en esto, espero disfruten la historia, ES universo ONU semi-alternativo, sonic y amy se gustan Entre si pero no se lo Dicen, zac Es Un OC simple, perdonan Una Que otra falla ortográfica si la ven , sin mas Que Decir**

 **De Sonic personajes SUS Y no me pertenecen, Hijo Propiedad de SEGA, historia this multas Tiene Salón de lucro es meramente entretener párrafo:**

 **Capitulo unico: Retrospectiva**

Ahí Esteban, Dentro de armario un, una oscuras, muy juntos, ninguno Tenia la menor idea de Como habian Llegado Ahí, bueno ... En Realidad sí, Asi Pasó TODO:

 _Hace Unas horas_

Sonic: Ah ~ aburrido estoy ¬ _ ¬

De Sonic ya llevaba par un de horas Corriendo Detenerse pecado, LUEGO de su última batalla con el hombre huevo El Villano Habia Terminado herido y no habia Atacado en 3 Días, colas ESTABA Ocupado Trabajando en su avión, nudillos sin Una era buena divertirse Opción para, al Menos ningún pecado buscar pelea, sombra AUNQUE Ahora Eran amigos -no SEGÚN sombra- ir con El era mala idea, he aquí seguramente Plata echaría de Inmediato.

Sonic: ¿Qué estara Haciendo amy? (Pensaba)

 _En casa de amy_

Amy: ¿Que hacer deberia hoy? ¿Talvez deberia ir a ver una crema, o colorete, o maría, hedores, Blaze? No, Todas me Dijeron Que Estaban ocupadas hoy, ¿quizas los chicos? (Pensando) Colas: Con Su avión, no. Knucles: Un idiota sin remedio, Nº de plata: Seguro con this resplandor, No quiero hacer mal tercio. Sombra: María con Estar Dębe EL, Nº de Sonic (sonrojada) n-no d-Debe Estar Haciendo nada, IRE un Verlo (dados ya en Voz Alta)

Justo CUANDO abre la puerta se ve un nada mas y nada Menos Que Zackk, El Erizo Que busca Desesperadamente conquistar un amy.

Zack: Hola amy, ¿como tiene estado?

Amy: Ah Email hola Zack, busque ¿y tú?

Zack: Todo bien, solo pasaba a saludar (Entrando a la casa) ¿ibas a salir?

Amy: Si, Tenia Pensado ir a ver una de Sonic

Zack: (Pensando) ¿Porque una ESE idiota?

Amy: ¿Puedo ofrecerte unos algo?

Zack: Agua si no hay problema es, Por favor ^ u ^

Amy: Claro (caminando a la cocina)

 _Fuera de la casa de amy_

Sonic ESTABA parado en la puerta pensando en si entrar ao no.

Sonic: Al termine última viniendo here (se sonroja) No entiendo Como termine parado frente a la puerta de amy, pero ya aquí estoy Así que ...

 _Dentro de la casa_

Amy: Zack, diez (Dándole vaso ONU con agua)

Amy Gracias (pensando) Tengo Que ACTUAR ya: Zack.

Zack dejo el vaso en la mesa y se levanto y abrazo a amy por la espalda.

Amy: Zack, ¿Qué estas haciendo? (Incomoda PREGUNTA)

Zack: Amy, ¿me quieres?

Amy: ¿A qué te refieres?

Zack: Solo Responde, ¿me quieres?

Amy: Si, eres muy buen amigo de las Naciones Unidas (Responde inocente)

El le dio la vuelta y la tomo por los Hombros, y Acerco SUS rostros.

Zack: No, amy, repito lo del te, ¿me quieres?

Amy: Zack ... No, perdón, Pero yo no te quiero de ESE Modo ...

Zack: PORQUE, PORUE NO ME QUIERES (Molesto) `o - ó

Amy: Zack, yo quiero a otra persona

Zack: Es verdad de Sonic (molesto muy)

Amy: E-eh b-bueno ... 0 / 0

Zack: No dejare que te tenga de

Amy: ¿Qué quieres de ...?

Amy no reacciono, solo escucho Como la puerta se abría y sintio Como Zack la Besaba.

Sonic: Amy, Entre Que por ESTABA ... (Ve la escena) M-me Tengo Que ir

Amy: S-sonic espera

Zack: Deja Que se valla, (abrazándola por Detrás)

Amy: Zack suéltame

Zack: ¿Porque?

Amy: PORQUE LO QUIERO Y NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTO SE Quede ASI (Venta Detrás de sonic)

 _Unas horas Más tarde en el parque_

Amy: ¿SONIC DONDE ESTAS?

Sonic ESTABA Sentado junto a rio un, amy al Verlo, FUE Hacia el, but Estando Cerca se tranquilizó y en solitario se sento junto a el, sonic Penso en Huir, Pero se quedo Ahí.

Amy: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Sonic: Bien, lamento haberte interrumpido con tu novio

Amy: EH ~ ZACK NO ES MI NOVIO ¬ ¬ #

Sonic: Tu alma gemela YY

Amy: No

Sonic: Enamorado - _ -

Amy: No

Sonic: Aman ... TT

Amy: SONIC DEJA DE HABLAR

Sonic: O-ok

Amy: Escucha sónica, Zack y amigos solo yo somos

Sonic: Los amigos no se besan (murmurando) = - =

Amy: El beso de mí, yo no quer ... (Se Detiene Porque sónica la Abraza)

Sonic: Amy, me alegro de Que, OPORTUNIDAD tengo todavía

Amy: S-sónica, ¿OPORTUNIDAD O-d-de qué?

De Sonic se aleja Un poco y Queda Mirando un amy una los ojos.

Sonic: Amy ...

Amy: Si, sonic

Sonic tomo aire, y despues ...

Sonic: Amy, Me gustas y Me Gustas Mucho

Amy: ¿Ee-enserio de Sonic? ¿De verdad gusto te? 0 / 0

Sonic: Si amy, Me Gustas Mucho, entiendo Pero si yo no te ...

Amy lo habia besado, la ONU era beso dulce, lento, sonic ESTABA Sorprendido al Principio, Pero DESPUES DE UNOS Segundos, correspondió al beso, Ambos se Sentian en las nubes, Pero La Falta de aire Hizo de las Suyas y tuvieron Que separarse.

Sonic: Amy ...

Amy: Sonic tú también Me Gustas Mucho (sonrojada) ^ / ^

Sonic: Amy ¿Quieres ser mi novia ...?

Amy: Claro si que sónica (lo Abraza)

Sin darse Cuenta, empezo a llover Y Ambos empezaron a buscar ONU Lugar Donde resguardarse de la lluvia Hasta Que Vieron cobertizo viejo un, pequeño era, but Cabian los 2.

 _De vuelta al inicio_

Ahí Esteban, Dentro de armario un, una oscuras, muy juntos, Ambos Muy sonrojados Y empapados.

Amy: ESA lluvia si que nos tomo por sorpresa, ¿CUÁNDO crees Que Pare?

Sonic: No tengo idea, ojala Pero Que ninguna pronto mar

Amy: ¿Por Qué dices eso?

Sonic la Abraza.

Sonic: Porque muy Estar puedo Así cerca de ti

Amy: Callate (Correspondiendo al abrazo): p

 _Fin ... ¿Ah no?_

 **Espero le gustado Haya please Dejen reviws  
Hasta otra**


End file.
